¡Te Conozco, Una Simple Casualidad!
by GabyTwilight
Summary: Bella, una chica que habitaba en forks, y se marcho a New York por inconvenientes personales, a los 21 ya era una famosa escritora, pero devido a fantasmas del pasado, todas las tardes se dirigia a un club, a tomar y pasar sus penas... Pero un dia de forma inesperada conoce a su nueva amiga y por consiguiente al amor de su vida.
1. Mi Pasado

**Prologo **

"**Mi Pasado" **

**Soy Isabella Swan tengo 21 años soy escritora, vivo en New York, mi familia: Renee y Charlie Swan ellos son mis padres y viven en un pequeño pueblito llamado Forks… allí naci y crecí… hasta que me mude, estudie y ahora ejerzo mi profesión como lo dije antes en New York…tengo una departamento donde vivo sola y queda a unas cuantas calles de mi trabajo… se puede decir que soy feliz pero yo se que todavía me falta algo para completar mi felicidad, después de fracasar en mi relación amorosa con el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre… Jacob Black, que solo me utilizo, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales decidí estudiar y mudarme a la ciudad donde vivo actualmente… Debido a mi depresión todos los días voy a un Club donde bebo mucho… para olvidar mi pasado, mis angustias y liberarme del estrés del trabajo… Lo que nunca me imagine fue conocer allí a una gran amiga y por consiguiente al amor de mi vida…**


	2. Nueva amiga

"**Nueva amiga"**

Estaba saliendo de mi trabajo e iba de camino al Club para despejar un poco mi mente y refugiarme en la bebida, se que estaba mal pero no había otras formas de superar lo que me había ocurrido…Bueno solo había una -que el amor de mi vida apareciera – pero solo eran probabilidades escasas… Cuando divise el anuncio brillante del bar "Club Metamorfosis"… estacione mi carro y me dirigía camino a las puertas del club cuando tropecé con una chica un poco mas bajita que yo, cabello negro muy corto y erizado en las puntas y unos bonitos ojos color verde que parecían esmeraldas

-oh lo siento no te vi, disculpa- dije yo muy apenada

-no te preocupes no fue nada… Me llamo Alice Cullen y tú? – dijo la chica extendiéndome su mano

-Yo soy Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me llamen Bella- dije curvando mis labios en un intento de sonreír

-OH por dios no eres tú la que escribió el libro "Romance En Paris"?, a mi hermano y a mí nos encanta- dijo Alice Muy emocionada… y entonces recordé que ese fue mi primer libro…se trataba de un romance en Paris y que termino con un final muy feliz… lo opuesto a mi vida, cuando escribía me apasionaba tanto lo que plasmaba en esas hojas de papel que me adentraba en los escritos y duraba horas viviendo una fantasía apasionada en mis historias.

-Si Alice soy yo la escritora de esa fascinante historia- fui un poco modesta al decir "fascinante" pero eso era lo que yo sentía al leer.

-Perfecto – dijo Alice metiendo una de sus manos en su bolso- suerte que lo llevo a todas partes… -y saco el libro, era empastado, rosado y con una torre Eiffel en la portada, el titulo estaba en letras plateadas tenia corazones a los lados- por favor me lo puedes firmar? Mi hermano no lo creerá, hable con la mismísima Isabella Swan

-Claro Alice Con gusto firmare tu libro, tendrás un bolígrafo?- dicho esto ella ya tenía uno en sus mano firme su libro y nos adentramos en el bar.

-Bella háblame de ti cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Alice

-21 y tú?

-20, tú tienes la misma edad que mi hermano Edward, y que haces tú tan sola en este Club?

-bueno en realidad vengo aquí a despejar cualquier pensamiento inoportuno, ya que mi vida no ha sido nada fácil- dije en un tono triste- pero no arruinemos la noche hablando de mi pasado…- y haci continuamos la noche hasta que me despedí de Alice le di mi numero telefónico por si necesitaba encontrarme me llamara… y me dirigí a mi departamento este fue uno de los días que no había tenido en años, compartiendo con una nueva amiga…


	3. ¿Quien es Edward?

**Cap. 3 **

"**¿Quien es Edward?"**

Era un nuevo día y como siempre me dirigía al trabajo y luego al club… cuando iba de camino al lugar que frecuentaba todas las tardes recibí una llamada, cuando vi el identificador me di cuenta de que era Alice y conteste….

-Hola Ali ¿como estas?

-Bells bien y tu ¿donde estas?

-por ahí voy de camino al club

-No Nada que ver te invito a mi casa a tomar un café

-pero Alice nos podemos ver el club

-Bela te dije que no basta de bebidas por esta semana- veo que es difícil hacer cambiar de idea a Alice… pero tenía razón en cierta parte, basta de bebidas tenida que disfrutar más de la vida ya que era corta…

-Bueno ¿Donde queda tu casa?- …Alice me dio la dirección de su casa, era un urbanización muy bonita se veía que Vivian puras personas adineradas… y cuando llegue a la casa que me había indicado Alice ¡"Wou" que casa!, estacione mi auto y me dirigí a la puerta…antes de tocar Alice me Recibió…

-Bela que bueno que viniste, Ven pasa- dijo guiándome dentro de la mansión. De pronto una señora esbelta con cabello color caramelo, tez pálida y unos hermosos ojos color verde como los de Alice, se apareció al frente de nosotras- Bells ella es mi mama Esme- dijo Alice, en su cara se Reflejaba el Orgullo , luego apareció un Señor Rubio Con ojos Azules, alto y también de tez pálida- y este es mi papa Carlisle

-Mucho Gusto Señores Soy Isabella Swan- dije extendiendo mi mano en un saludo formal.

-Nada de señores- dijeron al unisonó, para después Esme Decir sorprendida- ¿No eres tú la escritora de "Romance En Paris"?

-Sí, La Misma- dije orgullosa de que mi libro fuera tan reconocido

-Oh Que bueno Cuando Edward Se entere quedara fascinado a todos mis hijos les encanto el libro, en navidad les regale un ejemplar a los 3- quien seria ese tal Edward, del que todos hablaban y Alice no me había dicho que tenía otro hermano aparte de "Edward".

-Bueno Gracias, Ahora estoy escribiendo la continuación, cuando la publiquen les traeré el primer ejemplar para que tengan el privilegio de leerlo primero

-Maravilloso Bela Esperaremos con Ansias- dijo Alice, y nos echamos a reír, cuando abrieron la puerta principal…

-Hola Familia- dijo Un chico musculo, alto, con cabellos rizados negros y unos ojos azules… ¿Seria El Tal Edward?

-Hola Emmett- dijo Alice, este debía ser su otro hermano- Te presento a mi amiga Isabella Swan- dicho esto Emmett se quedo plasmado en la entrada sin articular una palabra…hasta que extendí mi mano hasta él y le dije

-Mucho Gusto Emmett

-Ok… Ya va, tu eres Isabella Swan la escritora… ¡no puede ser, Pero si eres igual!

-Emmett si eres tonto claro que es ella- dijo Alice con cara de Fastidio

-Oh Oh espera a que Edii se entere- y aquí sacaban de nuevo al Dichoso "Edward"- lástima que no viene hoy a casa, te importaría tomarte una foto con migo y con Alice y autografiar mi libro?

-Wou no sabía que mi libro fuera tan conocido pero claro con gusto te lo firmo-pase un rato muy divertido con la familia Cullen eran muy unidos y era agradable compartir con ellos… Me sentía en casa… cuando me estaba despidiendo le dije a Alice

-Oye Ali, tienes algo que hacer mañana?

-No ¿porque?- dijo Alice emocionada

-es que necesito hacer unas entrevistas y necesito ayuda luego te mando la dirección… nos vemos mañana… y gracias…. Hasta luego. Me despedí para irme a mi casa, mañana tendría que encontrar un arquitecto para construir la biblioteca que siempre había soñado tener…


	4. Edward, El Arquitecto Misterioso

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginacion, porque sencillamente adoro Twilight :D

**Cap. 4**

"**Edward, El Arquitecto Misterioso"**

Me Desperté muy temprano y le envié la dirección del lugar donde quería construir mi biblioteca a Alice, ya lo había comprado pero quería remodelar y expandir el lugar, hacer una edificación moderna y llamativa, donde todo el mundo se acercara y supiera que era la biblioteca de la mundialmente reconocida escritora Isabella Swan, y para eso necesitaba contratar a un arquitecto…

Llegue a mi destino y allí me esperaba Alice muy bien vestida como siempre ella era una buena chica me agrado desde el primer momento en que la vi…

-Hola Ali como estas?

-Bien Bells y entonces que hacemos aquí?

-Bueno voy a hacer unas entrevistas necesito un arquitecto.. Como podrás ver compre este local- dije señalando la edificación que se imponía ante nosotras- será mi librería, pero quiero modificar un poco la estructura

-bella me habrías dicho antes Mi Hermano Edward es Arquitecto y sé que estaría encantado de remodelar el local de la mismísima Isabella Swan.- Que? No lo podía creer Edward Arquitecto? El lado bueno era que lo conocería por fin, pero y si era engreído, exigente y caprichoso?... por dios Isabella! Me reclame a mi misma… Ni siquiera lo conoces y ya lo juzgas, el no debe ser haci su familia es agradable y gentil… porque él tendría que ser diferente?

-Lo Siento Alice se me paso pero si quieres lo llamas y le preguntas si está interesado en el trabajo

-Bella como no va a estar interesado si es tu fan "Number One (Numero uno :D)" – Ok Alice se paso, Exagero con lo de "Fan Numero Uno", En ocasiones ella podría llegar a dar miedo

-Bueno si tú lo dices está bien- dicho esto saco su móvil de su bolso y empezó a hablar muy rápido que ni la entendí… cuando colgó seguimos hablando y quedamos en que el sábado próximo iríamos de compras… A conseguir nuestro traje para la inauguración de la Biblioteca… Si lo sé era muy apresurado pero Alice Es Así!... Despues de Una hora un chico muy hermoso de cabello color cobrizo, ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, una figura perfecta, y muy bien vestido se bajo de un auto muy lujoso, para ser específicos un mercedes guardián plateado… ¿Seria ese Edward? Y como si tuvieran el poder de leerme la mente Alice contesto mis dudas…

-hermanito Como haz estado?... tienes tiempo que no me visitas esa oxigenada de Tania Absorbe Todo Tu tiempo eso no me gusta- dijo Alice muy Molesta

-Lo Siento Duende no he tenido Tiempo- Wou que voz tan Hermosa… Ok de donde salió eso? ¿Qué vos tan hermosa?... ¡ya estoy loca! Definitivamente

-Si claro Edward siempre dices lo mismo y la culpa la tiene tu estúpida novia- Ya Alice estaba furiosa- pero no hablare mas de ella sería darle demasiada importancia y realmente no la tiene… bueno hermanito quiero presentarte a Isabella Swan y aunque no lo creas es mi mejor amiga…Edward que hasta ahora no había notado ni siquiera que estaba al lado de Alice se quedo plasmado tal cual como lo hizo Emmett al verme… "esto viene de familia definitivamente"… pensé

-Mucho gusto- dije yo tal cual como hice con Emmett-

-ah… Hola Soy Edward E igual un placer

-bueno basta de presentaciones- dijo Alice- Empecemos con lo que vinimos a Hacer- dijo Alice Muy acelerada como siempre…Hablamos de la edificación y de los cambios que quería aplicar a la misma, quede con Edward de ir a la casa de sus padres el domingo a observar el plano que él iba a realizar de acuerdo al presupuesto y a lo que yo quería modificarle a mi nueva adquisición. Hasta que llego la hora de despedirse

-hasta luego Edward Un placer conocerte- dije extendiendo mi mano en un saludo formal pero el como todo un caballero la tomo y la beso, yo me sonroje al sentir una corriente eléctrica que me atravesó el cuerpo y estoy segura de que el también lo noto, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por unos segundos y luego yo desvié la mirada, tome la compostura y el soltó mi mano- Hasta Luego Alice Nos vemos el Sábado… Me despedí y luego me marche a mi casa a descansar del Largo día que había Transcurrido… en lo que toque mi cama caí en un profundo Sueño donde Edward estaba presente… Hasta Llegar El Amanecer…

* * *

Gracias por sus Reviews que me han inspirado a seguir publicando los caps. Y espero, muchos muchos Reviews para este nuevo cap.

Y aquí ya por fin se conocen… ¿Qué pasara después?... bueno para eso nos leemos en el próximo Cap. :)

Publicare martes, jueves y sábado que les parece?

Besos desde Venezuela

GABY


	5. De Compras

**Cap.5**

"**De Compras"**

Me desperté, hoy era sábado tenía que buscar a Alice para ir de compras… me duche y me puse un short negro, una camisa de tirantes blanca y unos tenis Adidas blancos, tome mi bolso y Salí de casa, con dirección a la residencia más lujosa de New York "Royalty"… Cuando tuve al frente la majestuosa y elegante casa de los Cullen, estacione mi auto (Un BMW azul marino) y me dirigí a la puerta y toque el timbre…Me recibió Esme la mama de Alice…

-hola bella un gusto tenerte por aquí, Alice esta arreglándose, espérala aquí en la sala, se te ofrece algo de tomar?- dijo Esme, como siempre gentil

-hola Esme, tranquila no me apetece nada pero gracias… Luego de unos cuantos minutos…

-Bellitaaa…- apareció Emmett por las escaleras- como estas?

-Bien Emmett y tú?

-Bien, sabes qué?, Edward no me cree que te conocí primero que él- dijo Emmett emocionado por haberme conocido…Después de unos segundos por fin bajo Alice muy sencilla con unos bermudas y una camiseta…no sé porque se tardaba tanto para vestirse haci!

-Bueno Bella Vámonos Ya- dijo Alice apurada Como era de costumbre en ella

-claro Ali pero antes tengo que pasar por mi trabajo a llevar algo- yo estaba emocionada era hora de entregar a la editorial la continuación de "Romance en Paris", el domingo cuando fuera a ver los planos, llevaría un ejemplar para Alice y uno para Emmett… Llegue al edificio de la editorial y Alice se quedo esperando en el auto, entregue el pen drive donde estaban los archivos guardados, y luego nos fuimos directo al centro comercial…Pasamos horas de tienda en tienda… Alice tenía mucha energía de eso no había duda… paramos para poder comer y luego reanudamos la jornada de compras… Se podrían imaginar todo lo que compras carteras, zapatos, vestidos, joyas… de todo hasta una pijama y un traje de baño… cuando íbamos de camino a la casa de Alice ella rompió el silencio…

-Oye Bella mañana ya que tienes que ir a mi casa a ver el plano, me preguntaba si…- dijo Alice haciendo pucheros- si te podrías quedar a una piscinada, anda si… seremos Emmett, mama, papa… solo la familia… por favor… y así le das uso a tu nuevo bañador

-está bien Alice pero antes tengo que pasar por la editorial

-Claro bella nos vemos mañana a las 11am- y cuando medí cuenta ya habíamos llegado, Alice tomo sus bolsas y se bajo del auto… Llegue a mi casa y caí en un profundo sueño, mañana tendría que pasar por el trabajo a buscar el libro y luego ir a la piscinada de Alice…

Bueno Chic s, me encanatan sus reviews, gracias por ellos, espero que hayan disfrutado de este Cap. , pero como es muy corto les dejo otro cap.

Y en cuanto a que los caps. Son un poco cortos, la razón es que esta historia ya lleva mucho tiempo terminada, pero no había podido subirla a Fanfiction….

Muchos Reviews Pleased …

Besos desde Venezuela

GABY


	6. El Libro

**Cap. 6 **

"**El Libro"**

Los rayos del sol se filtraron en mi habitación… Me desperté y eran las 9am, tenía que apresurarme ya que mi extremada lentitud no me ayudaba… Me duche rápido, me puse el bikini que había comprado el día anterior, un short corto, una camisa con tirantes y unas sandalias… Desayune… para luego partir rumbo a la editorial…

-Buenos días Ángela- salude a mi secretaria, una chica agradable que siempre me ayudaba en mis proyectos y le tenía mucha confianza- ¿ya está listo lo que traje ayer?

-Hola bella claro aquí están los 4 ejemplares que pediste- Ángela me entrego los libros y su portada era una belleza, era el segundo de los tres libros que tenía planeado para tan maravillosa historia… el primero había sido un éxito… el segundo estaba por distribuirse para que el mundo lo conociera y el tercero y último… lo estaba empezando… pero volviendo a la portada, la editorial había hecho un excelente trabajo… en el libro anterior se encontraba la torre Eiffel, pero en esta había un océano con una embarcación de los años 1800, era la época en la cual se basaba la historia, el libro era azul en dos tonos uno claro representando al cielo y uno más oscuro al mar… el titulo "La Despedida" se encontraba escrito en unas letras Doradas y perfecta caligrafía… Toda una obra maestra… el libro causaría sensación pero no solo por su portada sino por la historia que recopilaba a la antigua Paris, ciudad del amor y la aventura de los dos amantes protagonistas…

Firme los libros, le di las gracia a Ángela y me fui directo a la casa de los Cullen… Al llegar estacione mi auto mi me dirigí a la puerta donde me recibió Esme…

-¿Como estas querida?- pregunto Esme con un tono maternal

-Bien Esme ¿y tú? te tengo una sorpresa a ti y a los chicos

-Wou maravilloso ¿que será?- se le notaba la emoción a Esme

-Espera a verlo creo que te encantara pero donde esta Alice? Para dárselos a todos juntos

-Claro ven ellos ya están en la piscina- nos dirigimos a la piscina y en efecto estaban Alice, Emmett y Carlisle… pero faltaba Edward donde estaría se supone que tenía que entregarme los planos!

-¡Bella llegaste!- exclamo Alice con su interactividad como siempre

-No podía Faltar y tenía que entregarles esto- metí la mano en mi bolso tome solo 3 libros y deje el otro después se lo daría a Alice para que se lo entregara a Edward ya que no estaba aquí y yo sabía que él era fan de mis historias.- Como se los prometí aquí está la continuación de "Romance en París"- le di uno a Esme, uno a Emmett y el otro a Alice..

-Bella Gracias, increíble me encanta- Alice no cabía de la emoción- Bella, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si Alice lo que sea

-¿Porque tiene de titulo "La despedida"?, será el último de la saga?

-Alice no te preocupes estoy escribiendo la continuación… cuando lo leas lo sabrás.

-que bueno ya me había asustado

-Alice por cierto- tome el libro que quedaba en mi bolso y se lo di- dáselo a Edward, como me dijiste que le gustaba también pensé en traerle uno…- y ese instante escuche su dulce voz

-¿Alguien hablaba de mi?- y se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí- Hola bella qué bueno que viniste ya termine los planos- en ese momento Alice me devolvió el libro para que yo se lo entregara a Edward.

-Bueno ahora me los muestras, y toma te traje esto todavía no lo han llevado a las librerías solo pedí que me sacaran algunos ejemplares para mis amigos, y como se que te gusta te obsequio uno, ustedes serán los primeros en leerlo… cuando lo terminen quiero que me den su opinión, para poder continuar con la tercera y última parte

-Gracias Bella… me encanta como escribes, y de verdad ¿ya se terminara la saga?

-si Edward Lamentablemente, como quisiera seguir pero todo lo bueno se acaba…- seguimos hablando y disfrutando de la piscina, cada vez me acostumbraba mas a estar con los Cullen, me sentía en familia… antes de irme Edward me mostro el diseño que había planeado para la librería y estuve de acuerdo no quería esperar mas ya quería iniciar la construcción… llegue a mi casa y al tocar mi cálida cama caí en un profundo y adorable sueño, ya que Edward estaba presente...

Chic s, de aquí en adelante bella empieza a convivir con los Cullen y muy pronto…. No les diré tienen que seguir leyendo... ajjaja lo sé , lose soy un poco mala pero me gusta el suspenso

Muchos Muchos Reviews Pleased …

Besos desde Venezuela

GABY


	7. Te gusta Bella?

**Cap. 7**

"**¿Te Gusta Bella?"**

Era Lunes en la mañana, para ser exactos las 9am y me encontraba escribiendo un Capitulo de mi nueva novela, cuando sonó mi móvil y se pueden imaginar quien era ¡Alice!

-Hola bellita que estás haciendo- pregunto Alice muy entusiasmada

-Hola Ali, nada- no podía mostrarle a nadie mis escritos porque si no se me cortaba la inspiración- y tú?

-Acabo de terminar de leer el libro y me pareció De lo más lindo-Wou esta chica era rápida, como que no hacía nada o qué?- pero te llamaba para invitarte a almorzar a mi casa y de paso Edward quiere hablar con tigo sobre el asunto de la biblioteca…

-Alice pero si ayer fui a tu casa, que pena con tus padres- Alice estaba loca si por ella fuera estaría todos los días y as toda hora en su casa

-Bella ya hable con mi mama y me dijo que no había problema- me imaginaba a Alice haciendo su clásico puchero cuando quería convencer a alguien… Alice nunca Aceptaba un NO por respuesta NUNCA

-Está bien Alice iré, pero ¿a qué hora?

-Vente ahora mismo si no te importa, trae tu bikini ¡Y no preguntes!, bye- y colgó, para que Alice quería que llevara mi bañador esta chica estaba loca de eso no hay duda pero igual era como mi hermana, la quería mucho… Me metí a la ducha, cuando Salí, estaba haciendo mucho calor así que me puse un short marrón, una camisa blanca que tenia detalles dorados y unas zapatillas marrones Gucci hermosas… guarde el bikini en mi bolso, tome las llaves de mi auto y Salí rumbo a la Casa Cullen-Mas bien mansión porque era gigantesca, pero hermosa-

No les había dicho pero mi tía Zafrina tiene una pastelería, haci que pase por allí no podía ir siempre a la casa de los Cullen con las manos vacías, es de mala educación y pensarían que me estoy aprovechando de ellos y no es así…

-Hola Tía ¿como estas?

-Bella, querida ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno necesito un pastel para ahorita- ojala tuviera pastel de chocolate era mi favorito

-Si claro elige uno de estos- me dijo señalando la vidriera donde se encontraban una variedad de pasteles todos diferentes… Elegí uno de chocolate, que tenía muchas fresas adornándolo y también compre las merengadas de chocolate que preparaba mi tía, para ser honestos esas merengadas eran Riquísimas!

-Gracias tía, adiós nos vemos pronto- me despedí y seguí mi camino a la casa de Alice…

Alice Pov (Perspectiva de Alice)

-Mama acabo de llamar a bella para que venga a comer con nosotros-

-Está bien hija, preparare hamburguesas con papas fritas- umm mi plato favorito, mi mama cocinaba delicioso

-Escuche que Bella venia- dijo Edward bajando las escaleras, se veía ¿Emocionado?, creo que si eso me decían mis instintos y ellos nunca me fallaban

-Si hermanito y por cierto vamos a mi habitación tenemos que hablar- tenía que aclarar mis dudas respecto a los sentimientos de mi hermano hacia bella, era obvio que ella estaba enamorada de Edward, se le notaba a distancia…. Pero mi hermano ¿qué sentiría por ella?, y lo peor del caso, el seguía con la rubia descerebrada alias Tania, suena graciosos pero de verdad eso era ella ni siquiera rubia porque se teñía el cabello La oxigenada esa, no se a quien pretendía engañar.

-Bueno Alice que querías hablar con migo?

-¿Te gusta Bella?- Wou no debí soltar las palabras antes de pensar, pero lo había dicho, ya que?

-¿Cómo?, ¿que si me gusta Bella?, es linda, dulce, cariñosa, pero sabes que yo estoy con Tania, además bella debe de tener novio, que se yo hasta debe estar casada

-Mira Edward, bella no tiene novio, ni está casada lo sabes muy bien, porque leíste su biografía, y estoy casi segura de que tu le gustas, mis instintos nunca fallan, pero ¿tú que sientes por ella?

-…- Edward se quedo sin palabras lo sabía también le gustaba, tengo que hablar con Rosalie y Emmett, ellos me ayudaran con mi plan par a unir a Edward y a Bella

-Edward termínalo de aceptar te gusta bella y a ella le gustas tú, lo primero que tienes que hacer es terminar con Tania, ella no es la indicada para ti, ella lo que quiere es aprovecharse de tu dinero, entiéndelo.

-Tienes Razón Alice ahorita hablo con ella y la cito en la cafetería para hablar- Por fin este muchacho abre los ojos.

-Perfecto Hermanito, por cierto invite a bella a comer pero le dije que se trajera su bikini para pasar un rato en la piscina.- en ese momento vi como Edward se le agrandaron los ojos al nombrar la palabra "Bella y Bikini" juntas, jajaja mi hermano era tan predecible, tenían que verlo, en ese momento recordé la primera vez que Edward vio a Bella quitándose la ropa para quedarse solo con el bañador

Flash Back

Bella se estaba quitando su atuendo para pasar un rato en la piscina, se veía linda con el bañador azul marino que le escogí, resaltaba el color de su piel y sus atributos, pero mi mayor sorpresa fue ver a mi hermanito adorado Edward… estaba "babeando" -literalmente-, con sus ojos esmeralda saliéndose de sus orbitas al ver a bella así. En ese instante Emmett se me adelanto y le dijo

-Edward, Bella esta bonita ¿no?- quien no iba a notar la cara de bobo que tenía mi hermano, solo dios sabe que pensó al verla

-Ah… sii…..ii….i… bon… iita…- ahora Edward tartamudeaba y oh por dios estaba sonrojado…. Comprobado Edward sentía algo por bella, no sé si atracción o amor pero sentía algo como que me llamo ¡ALICE CULLEN!

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Ya aqui se va complicando la cosa... , tenia que ser Alice la que lo descubriera ;) , pero bueno dejen sus comentarios en un Review , bueno 1 no , quiero muchos ... Actualizo mañana

Besos desde Venezuela

GABY


	8. Te Amo

**Cap. 8**

"**Te Amo"**

Bella POV

Llegue a la casa Cullen y estacione mi auto me dirigí a la puerta y me recibió Emmett….

-Bella, Bellita, ¡que hay!, tiempo sin vernos- Emmett siempre tan bromista- tienes a mi hermanito vuelto loco, si supieras- que habrá querido decir con eso?... y como mi curiosidad puede más que mi educación

-De que hablas Emmett, ¿cómo que traigo loco a tu Hermano?

-HAhahha no sabes?, bueno después te darás cuenta- ok esta familia era ¡un poco extraña!, pero ya que los quería igual… estábamos en la piscina disfrutando del sol, cuando llego Edward, nos saludo y me pidió que lo acompañara a su estudio… tome mi toalla para secarme y subimos…

Ya en el estudio Edward me comenzaba a explicar todo lo referido a la edificación….

-Buenos como puedes ver aquí- dijo señalando a algún punto del plano, pero en esos momentos teniéndolo tan cerca perdí la noción del tiempo, se veía hermoso, solo podía pensar en sus perfectos ojos, sus labios ¡Ah sus labios!, que me invitaban a besarlos… no se cuanto pase haci yo solo sentí cuando él se me acerco y sentí su respiración muy cerca de mí, me adelante un poco mas y el termino de reducir el espacio restante para quedar unidos en un beso llego de pasión, cariño y ternura, nunca en mi vida había besado así a alguien, quizá este fuera mi primer beso, no lo sé, solo lo que pude recordar en ese momento que existíamos él y yo nada mas…Luego de unos largos minutos paramos para recobrar la respiración, nos miramos a los ojos, y vi en los suyos ¡Amor!, no sé qué sentimiento reflejaban los míos, solo sé que estaba Enamorada de él, de eso no había dudas, debía confiar otra vez en el amor, Edward no era igual a Jacob, Edward era mucho mejor.

-Bella sé que es apresurado pero me enamore de ti- ¿Qué?, Edward también sentía lo mismo, que felicidad, podría volver a amar a alguien sin límites ni condiciones, porque estaba 99.99% segura, que Edward nunca sería como Jacob ni me haría sufrir como él lo hizo… Yo estaba lista para decir esas 2 palabras que sabría que lo harían feliz a el tanto como a mí

-Te Amo- en ese instante me empezó a dar pequeños besos por toda mi cara

-Yo También te Amo, te quiero, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que me amas- me dio un último beso, por ahora….- pero ahora necesitamos continuar, como te seguía explicando…..-ahora si le preste atención a todo lo que me decía, acordamos que mañana iniciaría la construcción… luego de otra sección de besos salimos y pasamos el día en la piscina… cuando ya me iba a mi casa Edward me llamo…

-Bella ¿qué tal si mañana cenamos?- me dijo Edward muy entusiasmado

-Bueno está bien- le di mi número de teléfono para después mandarle la dirección- mañana te doy la dirección de mi casa-… estaba subiendo en mi auto cuando Edward se apareció en la oscuridad, para darme un besito de despedida…

Llegue a mi casa… cuando estaba poniéndome mi pijama sonó mi celular con el tono de "California Gurls de Katy Perri", el cual indicaba que el numero era desconocido…

-Amor, buenas noches, que tengas dulces Sueños… Edward. C- que hermoso era Edward… Lo amaba era mi vida

-Bebe, buenas noches para ti también, Te Amo…. Bells- haci termino la conversación y me acosté a dormir, soñé con Edward, como en las últimas semanas, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez el me besaba y me decía lo mucho que me amaba….

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews ,,, y por fin esta parejita se declara que les pareció el cap.?

Le dejo el siguiente ;)

Besos desde Venezuela

GABY


	9. La Primera cita, o no?

**Cap. 9 **

"**¿La Primera Cita o No?"**

Martes en la Mañana…. Hoy iría a cenar con Edward, pero para eso faltaban muchas horas asi que me fui a duchar, hoy tenía que ir al local, para iniciar la construcción, me vestí, con unos jeans oscuro, un suéter marrón y unas zapatillas marrones con detalles en dorado… tome mi cartera y las llaves de mi auto… Salí rumbo al lugar que sería mi biblioteca… Allí pasamos un día… se podría decir que divertido, entre besos y bromas, pero también trabajando… ¿qué nombre le pondría?, no lo sé, porque todos mis pensamientos iban dirigidos a una sola persona ¡EDWARD!... Cuando termino nuestra labor por el día de hoy, me fui a mi casa, eran la 5pm y la cena era a la 8 de la noche, pero necesitaba tiempo para organizar mi casa y arreglarme

Ya en mi casa limpie mi habitación y el estudio, luego busque lo que me pondría para la cita con Edward, decidí ponerme un vestido del diseñador Armani , era azul marino con detalles aguamarina, manga larga y me llegaba a las rodillas, mis zapatos eran negros y mi bolso de mano también… mire mi reloj y decidí que era tiempo de ir a ducharme… después de una ducha relajante, me vestí y ya eran las 7:30pm, tome las llaves de mi auto y Salí, Edward me había dicho unas horas antes que no podía pasar por mi ya que tenia asuntos que arreglar… iba rumbo al restaurante con el equipo de sonido a todo volumen… cantando una de mis canciones favoritas "Brick By Boring Brick de paramore"… cuando divise el gran anuncio del lugar "solo una palabra", supe que era allí, era muy hermoso… a primera vista me encanto… apague mi auto y me dirigí a la entrada.

Cuando estaba cruzando la puerta vi a Edward hablando con una chica de Cabellos amarillos, pero mi mayor sorpresa fue cuando ella lo beso… y se me partió el corazón en mil pedazos… seguro Edward no me podía ir a buscar… porque tenía una cita antes… como pude creer en el… debí aprender desde hace mucho que todos los hombres eran iguales.

Con el poquito de cordura que me quedaba me acerque, para que Edward se enterara de que ya estaba aquí.

-Bella, esto no es lo que crees…- ahora se hacia el preocupado… si como no ¡Ya está que le creí!

-Anda Edii admítelo, yo te gusto- decía la rubia muy segura de lo que decía…. Y claro que estaba segura.

-Aff Tania cállate, no sabes lo que dices- vaya, vaya haci que esta era la tal Tania… ¡Perfecto!

-Edward, sabes que disfruta de tu velada, que yo ya me voy- ¡me voy pero de tu vida!…. Dije para mis adentros

-Bella espera- fue lo último que escuche después de salir de aquel lugar… me fui a mi casa y mi teléfono no paraba de sonar, lo apague y desconecte el de mi casa… pero unos minutos después empezaron a tocar a la puerta y adivinen quien era… ¡Edward!

-Bella, Amor, por favor abre, yo te amo a ti y solo a ti- ¿solo ami?, ¡si cómo no!, pensé- Vida hablemos- por mi te pudres ahí Edward… no se lo dije pero tenía ganas…

* * *

Siempre Tanya , que se hace…. Bueno veremos qué pasa en el siguiente… actualizo el martes…. Dejen muchos muchos Reviews….

Besos desde Venezuela

GABY


	10. Odio a Tania

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginación, porque sencillamente adoro Twilight :D**

**Cap. 10**

"**Odio A Tania"**

"**Edward Pov"**

Eran ya las 12pm y bella no me abría la maldita puerta como quisiera explicarle que todo fue un error…

**Flash Back**

El día con bella había sido maravilloso, hoy la llevaría a cenar y le pediría que fuese mi novia, no la podía ir a buscar porque tenía que arreglar asuntos en el trabajo… estaba en el restaurante "Solo Una Palabra", donde la cite… cuando llego Tania… ¡pero qué hacia ella aquí, como supo donde estaba!

-Edii, mi amor ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tania te he dicho mil veces que no me digas "Edii" y no es de tu incumbencia saber hago yo aquí.

-Hay Edii pero no te molestes, acepta que me amas y ya

-Y dale con el "Edii" no me digas ASI, y lo de nosotros se acabo hace mucho….- pero no me dejo terminar… y me beso… que se creía Tania esta mujer está loca… como pude casi casarme con ella… Gracias a dios nunca se lo propuse… solo fue una idea que cruzo por mi cabeza hace algún tiempo... la aparte de mi y cerca de nosotros se encontraba bella… a punto de llorar.

- Bella, esto no es lo que crees…- haha todo por culpa de Tania ahora que hago… espero que me entienda.

-Anda Edii admítelo, yo te gusto- Tania se creía la más hermosa del universo y que todo el mundo caía ante sus encantos… pero yo no… yo estaba enloquecido por otra persona… Bella, Mi bella… y estaba a punto de perderla.

-Aff Tania cállate, no sabes lo que dices

-Edward, sabes que disfruta de tu velada, que yo ya me voy- ¡No!, no la podía dejar ir así, y si le pasaba algo en el camino!, no me lo quería ni imaginar, tenía que hablar con ella ya!

-Bella espera- le grite pero ya había salido… me monte en mi volvo y me dirigí a su casa… Gracias Al cielo tenía su dirección… conduje como loco por las calles de New York… hasta que llegue a la casa de bella… y toque la puerta.

-Bella, Amor, por favor abre, yo te amo a ti y solo a ti, Vida hablemos- y nunca me abrió…

**Fin Flas Back**

Bella no me iba a abrir la puerta, así que decidí irme a mi casa y esperar hasta mañana… quizá ella fuera al trabajo…

* * *

Chicas, el fin de semana me fue imposible actualizar, así que aquí les dejo 2 cap. Nuevos… quiero muchos Reviews :D

Besos De Venezuela

GABY


	11. Hablare Con Edward

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginación, porque sencillamente adoro Twilight :D**

**Cap. 11**

"**Hablare Con Edward"**

**Bella Pov**

Era viernes y no había ido al trabajo… tocaron y pensé que era Edward… pero me equivoque era Alice la que estaba allí…

-Bella mira en el estado en que te encuentras… esta como muerta en vida- a Alice se le notaba la preocupación

-Oh Alice pasa- y en cuanto cerré la puerta me derrumbe en sus brazos… Llore de nuevo y después que me calme le conté lo sucedido con Jacob.

-Éramos compañeros de clases desde la primaria, el era respetuoso y educado… me parecía un buen chico… fuimos creciendo y seguimos estudiando juntos hasta el instituto yo tenía 17 años y el igual… nos hicimos novios y nuestra relación llevaba un poco mas de 2 años… pero todo se termino en mi cumpleaños 19#, cuando íbamos de regreso a su casa… fuimos a su garaje y allí trato de abusar de mi… gracias a dios pude correr y salir de ahí en mi auto… unos meses más tarde del incidente me entere que desde hace 1 año el me engañaba con Jessica otra chica del instituto… por eso cuando termine el instituto vine aquí a new york a olvidar todo… estudie en la universidad y siempre iba a los bares a emborracharme y olvidarme de todas las preocupaciones y ahí fue donde te conocí a ti y te hiciste mi amiga… conocí a Edward y desde que lo vi…. Creo que fue amor a primera vista, pero ahora el jugo con migo… porque él en realidad ama a la tal Tania… los vi besándose antes de que yo llegara a la mesa donde se suponía era nuestra "cita"- termine mi relato y mire a Alice…

-Mira bella… primero que todo ese Jacob no se merecía estar contigo… y segundo yo conozco a mi hermano el no te haría algo así, es mas el hablo con migo antes de terminar con Tania y me confesó que tu le gustabas, dale una segunda oportunidad, yo se que sus sentimientos son sinceros- en los ojos de Alice se reflejaba la verdad, pero no estaba segura, quizá hablaría con él, pero no demostraría mi tristeza.

-Bueno Alice creo que hablare con el- hice ademan de levantarme para buscar mis zapatos pero Alice me detuvo.

-Bella no pensaras ir así como estas pareces un zombi, con esas ojeras, ven vamos a arreglarte- me tomo de un brazo y me llevo hasta mi habitación, me metí en la ducha en contra de mi voluntad… me bañe y me puse mi bata de baño… ya en el tocador Alice me arreglo y hay que reconocer esta chica hace milagros me dejo como si nunca hubiera tenido ojeras el maquillaje lo podía todo. Me eligió un atuendo de verano ya que hacía calor y a decir verdad era bonito…. Unos shorts rosa, una camisa gris con letras en diferentes colores, unos brazaletes y un collar con dije en forma de corazón… yo escogí los zapatos no me gustaba mucho ponerme sandalias así que elegí unas botas que más bien parecían pantuflas pero eran lindas y a Alice le parecieron perfectas…

Tome las llaves de mi auto y Salí al trabajo… hablaría con Edward le permitiría que me aclarara todo y quizás… solo quizás lo perdonaría.

* * *

**Chicas, aquí el otro cap. Por fin bella va a hablar con Edward :D … quiero muchos Reviews, la ultima vez no hubo Muchos … díganme que tal les parecieron los cap.**

**Besos De Venezuela**

**GABY**


	12. ¿Te Perdono?

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginación, porque sencillamente adoro Twilight :D**

**Cap. 12 **

"**¿Te Perdono?"**

Llegue al local y vi el auto de Edward estacionado allí… apague el mío y me baje con la mejor sonrisa que tenia… aunque se transformara mas en una mueca… entre en la oficina y lo vi estaba demacrado se veía peor que yo cuando Alice me llamo "Zombie", me acerque a él, no lo insultaría, mantendría la calma dejaría que me explicara todo… yo aun tenía esperanzas…

-Bella por dios apareciste, pensé lo peor, porque no me abrías la puerta de tu casa, me tenias sufriendo- al verlo así, al borde de las lagrimas, me partió lo que me quedaba de corazón… me provocaba abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien… pero primero quería una explicación…

Con mi mayor esfuerzo, para no llorar también… aunque mi intento no valió mucho la pena ya que lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos le dije:

-Edward tranquilo, todo está bien- no aguante mas y pequeñas gotas empezaron a recorrer mi cara igual que en la de él, me acerque y se las quite con mis dedos…- pero quiero una explicación de lo que paso esa noche… y porque una chica te besaba antes de que yo llegara- el también seco mis lagrimas…

**Edward Pov**

-Bella perdóname, yo desde que te conocí termine con ella, porque me di cuenta que el amor de mi vida y con la que quiero compartir el resto de mis años rodeada de hijos eres única y exclusivamente que tu nadie más por favor créeme te digo la verdad- no aguante otro segundo mas y rompí a llorar, nunca en mi vida había llorado tanto… pero si mil lagrimas valían su perdón lloraría mucho mas… la amaba con todo mi corazón y no quería perderla era la luz de mis ojos… ¡mi Bella!

Ella se aclaro la garganta y en sus hermosos ojos chocolate se le notaba ilusión, ternura, amor y unos hermosos sentimientos que no se podían describir… ansiaban que ella me perdonara

-Edward lo siento, perdóname tu a mí, yo no debí juzgarte antes de escucharte- mi niña seguía llorando y eso no me gustaba- pero prométeme, que me cuidaras y te quedaras con migo… he sufrido mucho estos años por culpa de un perro que no valía la pena… pero aun así lo quise… tu por favor no me hagas lo mismo… cuídame, quiéreme… y yo lo hare también… te amo demasiado y tampoco te quiero perder

-Ya amor no llores no me gusta verte así, y te prometería cualquier cosa, con tal de estar a tu lado y no me alejes, que te protegeré y te amare como nunca antes… nos fuimos a su casa y pasamos todo el día recostados en el sillón de la sala disfrutando de la compañía mutua, no hacía falta las palabras solo estar juntos todo y cada uno de los días que nos quedaban juntos…

-Bella hay algo que no te he preguntado- esperaba que aceptara después de todo lo que nos juramos- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Y todavía lo preguntas- pregunto ella con una sonrisa que robaba el aliento… no aguante más y la bese con todas mis fuerzas, pero con ternura, amor y pasión… pasamos toda la noche juntos… ella me había propuesto que me mudara a su casa y gustoso acepte.. Así empezaríamos un futuro… quizás en uno no muy lejano nos casaríamos y tendríamos niños hermoso rodeándonos todos los días…

**Hey chico/as... aquí el cap., les dejo 2… espero lo hayan disfrutado, por fin se perdonan, ¿qué les parece? dejen sus opiniones…. En Muchos, Muchos Reviews... :D**

**En la última actualización, no hubo muchos Reviews…. Si hay más de 3 actualizo el sábado :D**

**Besos desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


	13. ¿Es Posible?

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginación, porque sencillamente adoro Twilight :D**

**Cap. 13**

"**¿Es Posible?"**

Ya llevábamos viviendo juntos más de un mes y todo era de maravilla de vez en cuando visitábamos a su familia que ahora era la mía también, mi biblioteca iba progresando y en poco tiempo ya estaría lista… y la continuación de mi libro… bueno la continuaba cada vez que Edward iba al trabajo… porque cuando estaba con él no me importaba nada mas… era como si el mundo a nuestro alrededor no existiera… hubo una mañana en la que me paso algo muy inusual…

Flas Back

Edward y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación… "Nuestra que bien sonaba", pero bueno seguía, y estábamos viendo Tv cuando me entraron unas náuseas repentinas y Salí corriendo al baño…

-Amor que tienes…- Edward venia atrás de mí… me sostuvo el cabello mientras yo descargaba todo en el lavamanos

-Edward no veas esto sal de aquí- le dije empujándolo… pero mis esfuerzos no valieron la pena porque él no se aparto en ningún momento.

-Cielo Cálmate… tranquila cepíllate los dientes y ven a tomarte un vaso de agua…- hice todo lo que él me pidió y luego nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala…- ¿Amor quieres que te lleve a un doctor?

-No Edward no hace falta me siento mejor…- siguieron transcurriendo los días y mis nauseas no desaparecían… en ese momento fue cuando decidí ir a un doctor… pero sin decirle nada a Edward no quería que se alarmara.

Fui al hospital… estaba leyendo una revista cuando me nombraron

-Isabella Swan… la Doctora Marian la espera- por fin sabría que tenia… entre al consultorio y la doctora me recibió muy amable

-Buenos días Isabella adelante siéntate…- tome asiento y la salude

-Buenos días doctora y dígame Bella por favor

-Bueno Bella, cuéntame que tienes

-Tengo muchas nauseas, llevo tiempo con ellas y eso me preocupa…

-¿Es eso?- pregunto la doctora en tono divertido- tengo unas pequeñas sospechas… hazte estos exámenes- me dijo anotando los nombres en una hoja- dentro de una hora estarán listos y me los traes… tal cual como me dijo la doctora fui al laboratorio a que me hicieran las pruebas, espere una hora en el cafetín del hospital y después me dirigí a buscar los exámenes y luego al consultorio…

-Bueno Bella a ver si compruebo mis sospechas- hay pero de ¿qué sospechas hablaba?, no comprendía…- ¡lo Sabia!- dijo la doctora con un toque de emoción en su voz- pero para estar seguros… Bella ve y recuéstate en la camilla de la esquina... y desabrocha tu pantalón… hice todo lo que la doctora me dijo… y allí fue donde me di cuenta que me iba a hacer una ecografía… la doctora aplico un gel frio sobre mi vientre y empezó a desplazar un aparato sobre el mismo para ver en la pantalla…- Bella tengo que felicitarte- ¿What? ¿Era Posible?... Estaría… Embarazada… y la doctora respondió a mis dudas- ¡Estas Embarazada!

-¿De Verdad?, no lo puedo creer eso explica las nauseas matutinas

-Exacto Bella, límpiate el gel y nos vemos en 3 semanas, tienes un mes de embarazo…- la doctora me entrego las fotos, y los exámenes y me dirigí a mi casa todavía estaba en shock no lo podía creer iba a ser mama, tenía que decírselo a Edward cuanto antes… pero y si se molestaba… y si me abandonaba… estuve pensando toda la tarde recostada en el sillón de la sala… deje todas mis inquietudes y decidí que si Edward no me apoyaba no me importaría… seguiría a delante sola, dudaba una actitud molesta de Edward… pero uno nunca sabe… estaba pensando cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta, y volví a la realidad era Edward quien acababa de llegar… los nervios se apoderaron de mi y no sabía qué hacer, ni como decírselo…

-Hola Cariño ¿cómo te fue?- le pregunte

-Bien amor y ¿a ti?, ¿no mas nauseas o sí?- si supieras Edward

-No, no más nauseas.

-Perfecto- se acerco a mí y me beso… luego de muchos besitos… me fui a preparar la cena… se me antojaron hamburguesas y las hice… llame a Edward para que se sentara en la mesa y yo lo acompañe… no era momento de decirle, no todavía… pudiera ser que se atragantara comiendo… más tarde le daría la noticia…

Ya pasadas las 8pm me puse mi pijama y Edward también, estábamos en la cama cuando me senté y le dije….

-Edward tengo algo que decirte- ya se le notaba la preocupación

-Que pasa amor, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿te duele algo?- pobrecito, se veía tan bello cuando se preocupaba

-No cielo cálmate no me pasa nada, pero no sé cómo decirte y ¿si luego te enojas?

-No me enojaría contigo Bella, dime ¿qué pasa?

-Edward Vamos a ser padres- la cara de Edward paso de confusión a alegría, y luego a amor y ternura…

-Amor que noticia, me encanta, voy a ser papa no lo puedo creer ¿es en serio?

-Si Cielo, yo tampoco lo creía, pero seremos padres, estamos esperando un bebe fruto de nuestro inmenso amor- tome sus manos y las puse en mi pancita… todavía no se notaba nada… pero en unos meses seria inmensa- Edward solo una cosa, prométeme que cuando mi barriguita crezca, no dejaras de quererme…

Edward estallo en carcajadas…- Amor como crees si te veras hermosa- y así pasamos la noche hablando hasta que nos venció el sueño…

**Fin Flash Back**

**Hey chico/as... aquí el cap. espero lo hayan disfrutado, ¿Bella Embarazada?, ¿qué les parece? dejen sus opiniones…. En Muchos, Muchos Reviews... :D**

**En la última actualización, no hubo muchos Reviews…. Si hay más de 3 actualizo el sábado :D**

**Besos desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


	14. Algo Inesperado

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginación, porque sencillamente adoro Twilight :D**

* * *

**Cap. 14**

"**Algo Inesperado"**

Era Un día como todos los demás 20 de marzo para ser exactos Edward y yo éramos muy felices como estábamos, ya tenía 6 meses y se notaba… Edward todos los días me recordaba lo "Hermosa" que me veía… aunque yo no le creyera….

Un día como todos los demás, estaba en mi auto de camino al trabajo cuando se me antojo un cappuccino y una dona… y pare en el café´s, pero mi mayor sorpresa fue encontrar a Tania Besando a Edward se veían tan animados… que esta vez no me moleste en hacer acto de presencia sino que Salí de ese lugar me monte en el auto móvil y fui hasta la casa me eche a llorar todo el día hasta que se hicieron las dos de la tarde y decidí no llorar mas por él, tenía que salir adelante por mi bebe… que ni siquiera eso le importo a él… hice mis maletas y tome los necesario, toda mi ropa, mi laptop donde estaban los archivos de mis libros… y todo lo que era solo mío… era mi casa sí, pero no quería seguí viviendo allí recordándolo a él… cuando estaba terminando de cerrar la maleta un ruido en la puerta me sobresalto, genial lo que menos quería era encontrármelo…

-Bella, Amor ¿qué estás haciendo?, ¿por qué estas empacando cosas en una maleta?- y todavía preguntaba porque, no aguante mas y me puse a llorar de nuevo- bella pero ¿qué tienes, que te pasa?

-Que me pasa Edward… tú y Tania hoy besándose en el café´s eso es lo que pasa… pero sabes algo nadie juega con migo NADIE entendiste… te dejo para que seas feliz con Tania porque ni siquiera te importo nuestro bebe…

-Bella no digas eso, lo de Tania fue un mal entendido… ella fue la que llego y me beso… yo nunca quise eso, yo soy feliz a tu lado

-Mira Cullen estoy cansada de esa escusa porque fue la misma que la vez anterior… y con esta casa puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la gana... porque dudo que me vuelvas a ver por aquí…

-Bella no me puedes dejar yo te amo, y tampoco me puedes separar de nuestro hijo… por dios bella piénsalo yo nunca te quise ni te querré hacer daño…

-Edward no te creo así que hazte a un lado y déjame pasar que aquí no hay nada que arreglar… y en cuanto al bebe claro que lo veras no te preocupes por eso- ya no aguante mas estar ahí, Salí súper rápido de allí… dejando atrás los recuerdos, al que alguna vez fue el amor de mi vida…

Pasaron los meses restantes que faltaban para tener a mi bebito en mis brazos… ese tiempo me ayudo a terminar mi libro que termino siendo una tragedia, no era lo que yo esperaba pero era lo que yo sentía en ese momento ¡Tristeza!, lo único que me hacia sonreír era mi niña… mi hermosa bebe… tenia la tez blanca, los ojos de un verde esmeralda como Edward y el cabello castaño como yo, Le coloque por nombre Elli Mary… Mary en honor a mi gran amiga casi hermana Alice… ella aun no conocía a Elli, por eso una tarde decidí llamarla…

-Hola Ali, amiga como estas?

-Bella ¿eres tú?... BELLA, ¿como estas? te extraño donde estas te quiero ver-

-Hay amiga bien supongo, yo también te extraño y por eso te llame ¿qué tal si nos tomamos un café en el centro comercial?

-Claro Amiga allí nos vemos- Alice se oía tan entusiasmada- solo que estoy con los chicos, jasper, Emmett…- no la deje terminar

-Ok Alice pero quiero hablar contigo a solas primero y otra cosa quiero que conozcas a una personita…

-Perfecto nos vemos ya yo estoy aquí, da la casualidad de que cuando me llamaste estaba comprando unas cosas en el centro comercial- colgué y me dirigí al centro comercial… estaba sentada en una de las mesas del café´s cuando alguien apareció detrás de mi… me asuste pero después di un leve giro y vi que era mi amiga

-Ali cuanto tiempo…- estaba que lloraba

-Amiga, y esa bebita no me digas que es mi sobrina- Alice tenía los ojos brillosos

-Claro tonta es Elli Mary tu sobrina… se llama como tu

-HAhahha bellita porque no me dijiste… es hermosa… ahora te costara caro no decirme tendrás que pasar un día entero en mi casa para que los demás conozcan a la bebe, bella una pregunta Edward sabe que tuviste a la bebe?

-No Alice el no está enterado de nada

-Hay bella ¿por qué? El tiene que saberlo… ¿por qué no hablamos y me cuentas que paso cuando dejaste a Edward?

-Bueno Alice está bien- y empecé a relatarle la historia al pie de la letra cuando termine me di cuenta de que había soltado un par de lagrimas

-hay bella ya Edward no es el mismo, no parece el mismo chico que conociste hace ya un año, no quiere salir de la que era su casa, no habla con nadie, ya casi ni nos visita, el está mal… debiste haber creído en sus palabras… la descarada de Tania fue hasta nuestra casa y admitió que si lo había besado a la fuerza

-Me da tristeza escuchar eso Alice, pero ya lo echo esta hecho no hay remedio… dime una cosa él está aquí en el centro comercial?

-Bella te seré sincera cuesta mucho sacarlo de su encierro pero por casualidades de la vida el quiso venir hoy con nosotros…

-Alice tú crees que sea correcto hablar con el hoy y decirle sobre la existencia de nuestra bebe?

-Claro bella, sería maravilloso que Elli compartiera un tiempo con su padre no crees?- Alice tenía razón yo no podía quitarle a Edward el derecho de saber sobre su hija… pero a mí no me dio tiempo de responderle a Alice, porque simplemente lo vi acercarse a nosotras, me quede en shock, lo tenía en frente, no podíamos pronunciar palabras solo nos veíamos a los ojos y en los suyos había sufrimiento y dolor, pero al ver a nuestra pequeña en los brazos de Alice sus sentimientos cambiaron a ternura y amor… y me pregunto inesperadamente

-¿bella, ella Es nuestra Hija?- todavía estaba estática solo pude contestar un

-Si….

* * *

**Hey! Aquí un nuevo cap. :D, si soy un poco mala dejarlas justo en el reencuentro. Pero creen que se puede llegar a los 40 Reviews, antes de que culmine la historia, Yo creo que si se puede.**

**¿Edward, engañando a Bella otra vez?, ¡no puede ser!, ¡Encontró a su hija!, Esa Tania uff me cae mal**

**¿Y qué les pareció este cap.?, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, pero quiero muchos más, soy un poco exigente si lo sé, pero bueno nos estamos leyendo…**

**Besos desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


	15. Juntos Por Lo Que Nos Queda De Vida

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginacion, porque sencillamente adoro Twilight :D**

* * *

**Cap. 15 **

"**Juntos Por Lo Que Nos Queda De Vida"**

**Edward POV**

Había vivido estos últimos meses en el anonimato, no salía, no compartía con mi familia, nada no hacia absolutamente nada, desde aquel día que la vi partir se me rompió el corazón, si tan solo no hubiera ido a esa maldita cafetería a comprar un panecillo todo estuviera bien, Bella, Mi bella se encontraría en mis brazos junto a nuestro pequeño (a)…

Un día Alice me obligo a ir al centro comercial, según ella para que me divirtiera, pero yo sabía que era por otra cosa, y sobre todo cuando nos encontrábamos allí y recibió una llamada donde nombraba a bella, juraría que estaba hablando con ella, pero deseche esa idea, había pasado un año y bella no daba ni señales de humo… después de 2 horas de compras, aun sin terminar, Alice dijo que iba a comprar bebidas, según ella… ya se había tardado demasiado, y los chicos me mandaron a buscarla…

Llegue a un Café´s, y divise a Alice, pero lo más extraño era que tenia a una niña en sus brazos… y la que la acompañaba era… esa cabellera era irreconocible, ¿podría ser bella?, no lo sabía, pero mis instintos me decían que si, hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca para comprobar que si era ella… Bella, Mi Bella, después de un año la volvía a ver, se veía igual que siempre "Hermosa"… y esa pequeñita en los brazos de Alice se parecía mucho a ella y tenía sus bellos ojitos color esmeralda como los míos, sin duda esa bebita podría ser nuestra niña, inesperadamente pregunte, sin pensarlo ni un poco…

-¿bella, ella Es nuestra Hija?- como anhelaba de que si fuera ella, bella palideció y en un débil susurro hablo…

-Si…- cuando me dijo esas 2 palabras mi vida dio un vuelco inesperado, esa pequeñita era nuestra bebe, era hermosa como bella, mi corazón se inflo de alegría, no lo podía creer, y sin previo aviso, una lágrima recorrió mi cara…

-Cárgala Edward- me dijo mi hermana Alice, pero antes mire a bella, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada a la cual ella asintió… tome a mi pequeña en brazos, tenía sus cabellos marrones como los de bella, era una mezcla de los dos…

-Es Hermosa ¿cómo se llama?

-Se llama Elli- respondió bella

-Bueno Bella un gusto volver a verte, tienes que ir a casa a Esme le encantara conocer a su nieta- que estaba diciendo Alice, yo no me quería separar de mi bebe, ni de bella claro esta

-Alice pero yo todavía no me quiero ir- dije casi pataleando

-Yo no te estoy diciendo que te vayas, los dejo para que hablen un poco, y bella recuerda lo que te dije…

-Adiós Alice un gusto verte también…- y así se fue mi hermana dejándonos solos

**Bella Pov**

Era la hora de la verdad, estaba sola con Edward, era el momento para aclarar unas cuantas cosas, pero no era el lugar adecuado…

-Bella que tal si hablamos en un lugar más privado- me pregunto Edward como si leyera mi mente.

-Claro vamos a mi departamento, esta a unas cuantas calles de aquí- dicho esto nos montamos en su volvo y salimos rumbo a mi hogar…

Cuando llegamos al edificio, subimos en el elevador y nos dirigimos al último piso, ya que yo vivía en un penth house…abría la puerta mientras Edward sostenía a Elli que se había quedado dormida en el camino…

Entramos y lo invite a pasar… deje a Elli en su habitación y le ofrecí a Edward algo de beber a lo que él solo dijo que un vaso de agua estaría bien…

-Bella perdóname por favor- decía Edward con las lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos

-Dame razones para hacerlo

-Te Amo, Amo a nuestra bebe, y lo que paso hace un año solo fue un juego del destino… ese día no te quise despertar para que prepararas el desayuno, te veías hermosa durmiendo y se me hacia tarde para ir al trabajo, pero de camino me pare en el café´s a comer algo rápido… y llego Tania y me beso… no sé cómo te enteraste, pero no fue mi intención besarla, yo te amo a ti y siempre será así, fue tan descarada que llego a la casa de mis padres y admitió que había sido ella la que me había besado… por eso te pido que me perdones y me permitas pasar los que nos queda de vida juntos al lado de nuestra niña… por favor- ni él ni yo aguantamos mas y estábamos llorando, como no perdonarlo después de su confesión… me lance a sus brazos y lo bese como nunca antes lo había hecho, extrañaba sus labios… cuanto lo había extrañado y ahora lo tenía junto a mi…

-Te perdono, pero con una condición, no importa lo linda que me vea durmiendo igual me despiertas y te preparo el desayuno- los dos estallamos en carcajadas… y fuimos a mi habitación a descansar mañana seria un nuevo día lleno de felicidad, porque estábamos juntos otra vez…

* * *

**Hey chicas se me hizo difícil publicar ayer, una vez más se arregla todo uff!...quisiera llegar al menos a las 40 reviews antes del final, que les pareció este cap.? ... Gracias por sus Reviews y Favoritos… pero quiero muchos mas **

**Besos desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


	16. Pasaron Días, Meses, Años

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginacion, porque sencillamente adoro Twilight :D

* * *

**Cap. 16 **

"**Pasaron Días, Meses, Años y hoy es que se de ti"**

Habían pasado meses los cuales se convirtieron en años, en los cuales Edward y yo nos habíamos amado y lo seguiríamos haciendo o eso era lo que yo creía, había pensado que éramos felices con Elli y Anthony nuestros 2 hijos pero me equivoque… y eso lo comprobé el día que…

**Flas Back**

Edward llevaba semanas sin besarme, ni nada... eso era raro, solo llegaba de el trabajo pasaba un tiempo con los niños y con migo nada solo me saludaba con un "Hola Bella" ¡y ya! Algo le pasaba y no me quería decir… me canse y….

-Edward ¿qué te pasa?, ¿tienes algo?, ya no me besas, no pasas tiempo con migo nada- miles de lagrimas se empezaban a acumular en mis ojos- ¿es que hay otra persona?, ¿Ya no me quieres?...

-Lo siento Bella- eso solo basto para que las lágrimas se desbordaran y empezaran a recorrer mi cara, con ese "lo siento Bella" comprobaba que la respuesta a todas las preguntas anteriores eran "Si", Edward ya no me quería, y lo más seguro era que hubiera otra persona, quizá se dio cuenta que Tania era mejor… lo único que lamentaba era el futuro de Elli y Anthony, quizá si me lo hubiera dicho años atrás mi corazón no estuviera tan destrozado…. No como lo estaba ahora… lo último que vi fue cuando empaco sus cosas en una maleta y se marcho, a partir de ahí llore hasta más no poder…

**Fin Flash Back**

Y aquí estaba, ya habían pasado 6 meses de ese acontecimiento y yo seguía sufriendo por Edward, el más nunca me llamo solo para firmar el divorcio, ni siquiera para saber de los niños, eso me ponía peor… a él nunca le interesaron… creo que debía regresar a Forks, con mis padres y olvidarme de Edward y de que alguna vez la Familia Cullen formo parte de mi vida, porque ellos tampoco se comunicaron con migo, ni siquiera Alice… era extraño… pero todo era la Cruda Realidad…

Un mes más había pasado, Elli preguntaba por su padre constantemente, ella tenía 7 años y Anthony 4 años, el era más pequeño, pero igual se daba cuenta de las cosas… yo solo les podía decir que quizá algún día lo volverían a ver.

12 de octubre en ese día nos encontrábamos, y Elli estaba cumpliendo sus 8 años... mis niños aun seguían durmiendo así que decidí prepararles sus desayuno favorito "Hot Cakes", con miel y batido de chocolate… Estaba sirviendo el desayuno cuando hoy que las puertas de las habitaciones se abrían…

-Hola mami…- dijo Elli, estrujándose sus ojitos por el sueño

-Princesa Feliz Cumpleaños- le dije dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en su mejilla… y en ese momento Anthony bajo corriendo por las escaleras de la casa…

-Feliz Cumpleaños Elli- dijo mi pequeño- Mamiiii- vino hasta mi, y yo lo cargue, para que el me diera mi beso de todas las mañanas…

Luego de desayunar… lave los platos y después fui a mi estudio a buscar el obsequio para Elli mientras ellos veían la Tv, En ese instante sonó el Teléfono…

-Hola- dije yo

-¿Bella?- esa voz, era Edward, para que me llamaba, ¿ahora si se dignaba a saber de sus hijos o qué?

-¿Qué Quieres?- dije con voz indiferente

-Bella ¿como estas?, ¿y Elli?, hoy es su cumpleaños… quisiera saber si podríamos pasar un día juntos en el parque… un Picnic, claro si te parece, quiero ver a mis niños- ¿cuál sería su interés?, lamentaba el hecho de no poder negarme, Ellos siempre me preguntaban por Edward y cuando lo verían, y ya que él lo estaba proponiendo no se lo podía negar primero porque eran sus hijos y segundo no sabía ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría?, quizá meses o tal vez años cuando él quisiera saber de ellos otra vez…

-Está bien, dame la dirección del parque y nos encontramos allá…

-No es necesario bella, yo paso por ustedes…- y no me dio tiempo a decir más nada porque colgó… después de hablar con Edward… fui a la sala con el obsequio de Elli y después de que ella lo viera, le dije a Elli que se arreglara mientras yo bañaba a Anthony, ya que alguien los quería ver… no sé cómo resultaría este día, pero yo esperaba que saliera todo bien…

* * *

**Hey chicas, lo se me tarde en actualizar… ¡problemas otra vez, no puede ser! les gusto el cap.? **

**Gracias por sus reviews pero quiero muchos más… los espero ;) **

**Besos desde Venezuela**


	17. Día De Picnic, seguro es Jacob

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginacion, porque sencillamente adoro Twilight :D

**Cap. 17**

"**Día De Picnic, seguro es Jacob"**

Ya estábamos listos, solo faltaba que Edward pasara a buscarnos… Elli tenía unas bermudas, igual que Anthony y yo, las de ellas eran marrones, las de Anthony azules y las mías negras, nuestros típicos converses y camisas blancas, los 3 íbamos casi iguales… estábamos viendo Phineas y Ferb… cantábamos la típica canción "No busques mas pues Phineas y Ferb lo van a demostrar", cuando tocaron a la puerta…

-Hola Bella ¿ya están listos?

-si espera… Elli, Anthony Vámonos…- y en ese instante salieron los niños corriendo hacia la puerta con un balón en la mano y al ver a Edward se quedaron estáticos…

-Papa ¿eres tú?- pregunto Anthony

-Papaaaa…- grito Elli con lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos y se lanzo encima de Edward- te extrañe- yo tome a Anthony en mis brazos, mientras Edward sostenía a Elli

-Princesa yo también te extrañe- y se dieron un fuerte abrazo… mientras Anthony se revolvía inquieto entre mis brazos, hasta que Edward se dio cuanta y después de bajar a Elli tomo a Anthony-y tu Campeón ¿como estas?- le pregunto Edward mientras le daba un beso en su frente y Elli lo abrazaba por la cintura se veían tan hermosos lástima que ya no fuéramos una familia como antes, aproveche el momento y les tome una foto con mi celular… luego de ese momento tan emotivo para mis hijos nos fuimos directo al parque…

Cuando llegamos me sorprendió que estuviera tan solitario, pero cuando nos fuimos acercando empezamos a escuchar música y mucho ruido, para mi mayor sorpresa estaban todos los Cullen en lo que parecía una pequeña reunión de cumpleaños y sin dudarlo Alice estaba Al mando de todo esto, ella cuando nos vio lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo y abrazarme…

-Oh Bella Cuanto te extrañe, no te lo imaginas y a mis sobrinos, están hermosos…- Alice Estaba al borde de las lágrimas y yo ni se diga… no aguantamos mucho tiempo y ya estábamos llorando como 2 adolescentes… hasta que Elli interrumpió nuestro abrazo

-Tía Alice- y la abrazo igual que Anthony, otra vez aproveche el momento y tome otra foto… luego de que deshicieron el abrazo tome a Anthony y me fui acercando mas a la que alguna vez fue mi familia… Esme y Carlisle me recibieron como siempre con los brazos abiertos, con ternura y amor…

-Cariño ¿cómo has estado?- me pregunto Esme- que hermoso esta Anthony, todo un principito… luego de los abrazos emotivos seguimos compartiendo y todos nos pusimos a jugar con los niños al futbol, Carlisle y Esme eran los árbitros, Emmett y Jasper los porteros y Elli, Anthony, Alice, Rose, Edward y yo formamos equipos de 3 : Rose, Alice y Anthony eran el equipo Azul y Edward, Elli y yo éramos el equipo rojo… pasamos una tarde agradable… eran las 4pm y faltaba poco para partir el pastel y luego volver a casa y que mis hijos se separaran de Edward por un tiempo indefinido…. Cuando….

Llegaron unos carros blindados y de ellos se bajaron personas encapuchadas y vestidas de negro lo que menos me esperaba era que me secuestraran a mi… lo último que escuche fue los gritos de mis hijos y de mi antigua familia, cuando fui introducida en el auto

**Edward Pov**

Había Sufrido mucho estos meses separado de mis hijos y de mi bella pero tenía que hacerlo… lo más doloroso fue cuando tuve que mentirle a Bela inventando un amor por fuera de nuestra relación que no tenia… todo por las manipulaciones de un tal Jacob, me había hecho separarme de mi esposa, porque si no la alejaría de mi y le haría daño a mis pequeños, y yo no quería eso, por esa razón hice prometerle a mi familia que no tendrían contacto con ella, pero no les dije porque solo les dije que no lo hicieran sino Bella estaría en peligro…

Había pasado un mes más y era el cumpleaños de mi princesita, no aguantaba un minuto más lejos de mis hijos, haci que le pedí de favor a Alice que organizara una pequeña reunión para Elli en el parque… marque el numero que sabía de memoria y me respondió bella la cual estuvo de acuerdo en ir a un "Picnic", cuando los pase a buscar mis niños se abalanzaron sobre mi recordándome lo mucho que me habían extrañado… y el sentimiento era mutuo yo también los había extrañado, no podía vivir sin ellos y sin mi bella, que se veía hermosa como siempre. Ya en el parque nos tomamos muchas fotos, y nos divertimos jugando futbol hasta que, de la nada aparecieron autos blindados y de ellos se bajaron hombres encapuchados… yo solo pude sostener a mis hijos con fuerza y mirar a bella, pero ellos se la llevaron, se llevaron a mi vida, mi bella, el amor de mi existencia… estaba seguro que ese maldito de Jacob la tenia, de eso no había dudas, pero hallaría una forma de sacarla en donde quiera que estuviese… después de eso solo me quedaron fuerzas para llevar a mis hijos a mi casa y pasar la noche cuidando de ellos…

Hola, volvi, espero que les haya gustado este… Bella secuestrada?...

No hubo ningún Review la vez pasada ;( … cuando haya más de 4 Reviews actualizo…

Besos desde Venezuela

GABY


	18. Edward POV BElla POV

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginación, porque sencillamente adoro Twilight :D**

* * *

**Cap. 18**

"**Edward Pov: ¡La Voy A Encontrar! Bella Pov: ¡Me Escapare!"**

**Edward Pov**

Contrate a el mejor detective de el país para encontrar a mi Bella, la tenía que encontrar, La Iba a Encontrar cueste lo que cueste… mis hijos pasaron todo el día llorando por bella, los lleve a casa de mis padres y los deje allí mientras yo me dirigí a hablar con el detective, ya yo tenía una idea de donde poder encontrar a mi bella, y para eso hablaría con Charlie… saque mi móvil y marque el numero de el padre de bella

-Hola Charlie soy Edward, necesito que me escuches es algo importante, es sobre bella está en peligro…- él se quedo unos minutos en silencio y luego hablo…

-Edward ¿qué le paso a bella?...- en su voz se podía notar la preocupación…

-Tengo el presentimiento de que Jacob Black está detrás de todo esto, a bella la secuestraron ayer mientras estábamos en el parque celebrando el cumpleaños de Elli, estoy casi seguro de que fue ese maldito de Black

-¿Jacob?, si ese inútil le hace algo a mi hija, lo matare con mis propias manos

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Charlie, pero no tengo ni idea de donde la tiene, contrate a un detective pero no he recibido noticias, decidí comprar un boleto y viajar a Forks…

-Perfecto Edward, te espero aquí…- colgué… hice mis maletas y me despedí de mis 2 tesoros… prometiéndoles que "La Iba A Encontrar"…

**Bella Pov**

Me tenían encerrada, todo era oscuro, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba, lo único que podía decir es que una señora como de unos 40 años venia todas las tardes y me traía comida para alimentarme, pero no de resto no sabía quién me tenia secuestrada en este lugar… hasta que abrieron la puerta del lugar y se vio la figura de un hombre acercarse…

-Bells, nos volvemos a ver, hace mucho tiempo que no sabía de ti, solo aquella vez que te marchaste- hay no, no podía ser el otra vez no, esta era mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad, que había hecho yo para que me sucediera esto y este sicópata sádico me secuestrara y me separara de mis hijos, de tan solo verlo me daban nauseas, porque tenía que ser él, porque Jacob, no me podía dejar ser Feliz, así Edward no estuviera con migo- Entonces Bells no hablaras… ok está bien- y dicho esto se fue, pero no me queda tranquila en cualquier momento podía volver y dañarme… La señora vino como todas las tardes y decida hablarle…

-¿cómo se llama?- le pregunte

-Susan ¿y Tú?

-Bella…, Susan me podrías de decir por lo menos ¿en qué país o estado nos encontramos?

-Bueno bella no estoy autorizada para decirte eso, pero nos encontramos en Forks…- no lo podía creer estaba cerca de mis padres, si tan solo ellos supieran que estoy desaparecida… le tenía que preguntar algo a Susan, ojala corriera con suerte y ella aceptara…

-Por favor Ayúdame a escapar de aquí, tengo 2 hijos que no sé donde se encuentran y tampoco sé si están bien… te devolveré el favor, pero por favor ayúdame a salir de aquí.- en los ojos de Susan se reflejaba la comprensión…

-Está Bien te ayudare, pero debemos salir en la madrugada, cuando todos estén durmiendo y Jacob no esté por aquí merodeando.- ya había logrado convencer a Susan de escapar, solo esperaba salir bien de todo esto y regresar a casa con mis niños… Solo debía esperar a que Susan viniera por mí…

* * *

**Hey chicas tiempo sin actualizar… ¿Bella se escapara? No seré tan mala les dejo 2 caps. Faltan muy pocos para que termine la historia :D**


	19. Cap 19

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginación, porque sencillamente adoro Twilight :D**

* * *

**Cap. 19**

"**Cuando Pensaba que la paz había regresa, todo se vuelve más Complicado"**

**Bella Pov**

Susan vino por mí, si salía bien de todo esto estaría en deuda con ella por toda mi vida… nos adentramos en el bosque en busca de llegar a la carretera, para luego llegar a la casa de mis padres…

Llevábamos horas caminando por la carretera, hasta que divise la casa que tanto conocía, Susan no me acompaño ella se dirigió a un hotel…..apresure mi andar hasta llegar y tocar desesperada la puerta…

**Edward Pov**

Casi no había podido dormir, me encontraba en la habitación de bella, recostado en su antigua cama… cuando unos escandalosos toquidos se producían en la puerta de la casa, quien tocaba a estas horas la puerta de un hogar, como Charlie no se levanto decidí ir yo, ya que el ruido no cesaba… baje las escaleras y al abrir la puerta me quede en shock, era bella, como había escapado mi Bella…

-Bella….- ella entro y cuando cerré la puerta no me resistí y la abrace, cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuanto la había extrañado- ¿estás bien?

-Eso creo, pero que haces tú aquí, ¿y los niños?- se notaba la preocupación que ella sentía, pero ya todo estaba bien

-ellos están bien, los deje con mis padres, bella necesitas descansar vamos a tu habitación- la conduje hasta su cuarto, en la mañana le daría las buenas noticias a Charlie… bella se fue a duchar, mientras yo estaba de nuevo recostado en su cama, pensando,…. Como pude alejarme de ella si igual Jacob la secuestro, fui un tonto creyendo que Jacob no le haría nada a mi bella… un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que bella ya estaba de vuelta en la habitación…. La jale de un brazo y la senté en la cama muy cerca de mí, necesitaba sentir su calor- ¿bella como te sientes?, ¿te hicieron daño?, ¿quién te secuestro?- tenía que aclarar mis dudas.

-Ahora me siento mucho mejor Edward, no me hicieron daño, y me secuestro Jacob, tu no lo conoces, pero él fue mi primer novio, y por su culpa tengo un triste pasado- ya que ella me estaba confesando esto, decidí sincerarme y contarle la verdad…

-Bella, necesito que me escuches sin interrupciones, por favor…- me quede callado un momento para esperar su aprobación,… continúe cuando ella asintió- aunque no lo creas, yo si conozco a Jacob- en ese momento vi como bella abría sus ojos, de la impresión- Bella, yo te abandone a ti y a los niños, porque Jacob me amenazo con dañarte a ti y a mis pequeños, y yo no quería eso, fue muy doloroso dejarte, pero tuve que hacerlo por tu bien, y espero que algún día me puedas perdonar, y escúchame bien, nunca habrá una mujer en mi corazón, que no seas tú…

**Bella POV**

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, por culpa de ese maldito de Jacob, mi vida estaba arruinada…- ¿Edward tu todavía me quieres?- pregunte sin pensar

-Bella todavía lo dudas, yo te Amo- eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar, lo bese como nunca antes en mi vida lo había hecho… Y Así pasamos la noche entre besos…. Apasionados… caricias y demás….

Los rayos de luz provenientes de mi ventana me indicaban el comienzo del amanecer, Edward aun seguía dormido, se veía tan hermoso… decidí irme a duchar antes de que Charlie despertara… arrastre las sabanas con migo y me fui al baño… cuando Salí me envolví en una toalla y me dirigí a mi habitación. Y me percate de que Edward ya había despertado

-Buenos días amor- me dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa… yo siguiéndole el juego me subí a la cama me senté a su lado…

-Buenos días cielo ¿como estas?

-Bien ahora que te tengo a mi lado…- y empezó a besarme, pasando sus manos por mis costados

-Edward ¡ya!- le dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho- me tengo que vestir…

-Está bien- me respondió con cara de niño regañado, se veía tan tierno…

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, y luego baje a hacer el desayuno mientras Edward se bañaba… me senté junto a Edward en unos de los sofás a esperar a que Charlie despertara… y cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió mucho al verme y corrió hacia mi diciendo lo mucho que me quería, desayunamos los Hot Cakes que había preparado y nos sentamos a ver Tv…

Al cabo de unas horas Charlie salió a hacer unas compras… mientras Edward y yo pasábamos un tiempo apasionado juntos…

Cuando estábamos terminando de vestirnos, Edward subió a buscar su teléfono para comunicarle a Alice que yo estaba a salvo….

**Edward Pov**

Subí a la habitación de bella a buscar mi móvil para marcarle a Alice… cuando escuche que tocaban a la puerta, no me preocupe ese debía de ser Charlie que había regresado… eso pensé, pero después mis pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo cuando escuche un estruendoso ruido…

-Edward Ayudameeeee - esa era la voz de bella, Salí corriendo por la escaleras… pero solo pude ver como ese maldito se la llevaba de nuevo, después de pensar que éramos felices otra vez, el destino decide otra cosa, decide arruinar nuestra vida…

* * *

**¡Otra vez Jacob!, nooo por favor, si es psicópata, no los puede dejar tranquilos ustedes que creen que pasara quedan 3 capítulos :D**

**Gracias por sus Reviews pero quiero massss :D **

**Besos desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


	20. Las Pruebas

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginación, porque sencillamente adoro Twilight :D

**Cap. 20**

"**Las Pruebas"**

**Edward POV**

El se había llevado mi felicidad… cuando llego Charlie se lo conté y luego se puso a rastrear todo Forks… pero parecía como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra…

Ya habían pasados 3 meses y mi Bela seguía desaparecida, no había ni rastros de ella, mis hijos sufrían cada día, igual que yo un día viaje a New York a verlos, ellos no querían ir al colegio, nada estaban demacrados, tenían ojeras en sus ojitos… Alice en cuanto me vio me dijo que parecía Zombi, pero ella no se quedaba atrás estaba igual… toda mi familia estaba haci…

Estaba Sentado en la casa con mis hijos sentados a mi lado, mientras los abrazaba, tocaron a la puerta, los deje en el sillón y cuando abrí, se trataba de una carta que estaba dirigida a mi… cerré la puerta y me volví a sentar en el sillón… abrí la carta y leí con sumo cuidado eran unos exámenes uno era de ADN y el otro una prueba de Embarazo… Me quede estático en el sofá cuando leí las primeras líneas….

"Nombre de la paciente: Isabella Swan"

Seguí leyendo hasta la parte que me interesaba…

"Positivo, "12 semanas de embarazo"

No lo podía creer mi Bella estaba esperando un bebe… rápidamente busque la otra carta, el ADN el que me diría de quién era ese bebe…

"Edward Cullen, 99.99% seguros de la paternidad del bebe"

Mi Bella esperaba un bebe nuestro, un angelito que nos alegraría la vida, Donde estaría Bella, MI vida, Mi amor… Elli y Anthony que estaban a mi lado me sorprendieron…

-Papi ¿qué pasa?- me pregunto Elli al ver que no reaccionaba… y como lo iba a hacer si estaba tan enojado de que Bella no estuviera a mi lado para complacerla en todo lo que quisiera…

-Nada cariño, solo que esto- le dije enseñándole las cartas- son noticias de bella…

-¿De Mami?, ¿y qué dicen?, ¿cuando la encontraremos?- pregunto preocupada mi niña

-Mi niña vas a tener un hermanito, mami está embarazada, pero no sé cuando la encontraremos…

-¿De verdad?, voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita, que emoción, ayudare a mami a cuidarlo…- Mi bebe estaba tan emocionada con la idea…

-Solo falta encontrar a mami pequeña

- papi perdón que te diga esto, te amo y lo sabes, pero eres un poco tonto, ¿sabes?- mi hija si tenía ocurrencias

-¿Como así Elli?

-Pues papi, mira la dirección de los papeles- como no lo pensé antes, ver la dirección de la clínica, gracias a dios tenía una hija inteligente que se daba cuenta de las cosas… mire la dirección y era en Alaska…

De inmediato llame a Charlie y le conté lo sucedido el se sorprendió un poco por lo del embarazo, pero no pregunto, deje a mis hijos de nuevo con mis padres y nos embarcamos en un avión directo a Alaska… cuando llegara contactaría al detective y que empezara la búsqueda… pero mientras tanto, quedaba esperar las largas horas de vuelo hacia nuestro destino…

Aquí volví :D … y con 2 caps. , ¿Bella embarazada otra vez?, Elli es muy inteligente :D

¿Qué opinan? , denle clic al lindo botoncito del Review no les cuesta nada

Besos desde Venezuela

GABY.


	21. Al Fin Juntos Y Para Siempre

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginación, porque sencillamente adoro Twilight :D

**Cap. 21**

"**Al Fin Juntos Y Para Siempre"**

**Edward Pov**

Después de las largas horas en el avión, finalmente llegamos a Alaska y nos hospedamos en un hotel…

Cuando estaba saliendo de la ducha mi móvil empezó a sonar…

-Hola- conteste ya que el número era desconocido

-Edward nos volvemos a contactar mi querido amigo, ¿qué te pareció la noticia?, vas a ser padre otra vez, que lastima que no tendrás la oportunidad de conocerlo, me llevare a Isabella lejos de aquí para que así no puedas encontrarla.- este maldito de Black ya me tenia harto, algún día me las pagaría, y algo me decía que era muy pronto, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle algo colgó…

Luego de recibir esta llamada, contacte inmediatamente a la policía y al detective… planeamos todo con sumo cuidado, ya sabíamos la ubicación exacta del lugar donde tenían a Mi Bella.

A la mañana siguiente nos dirigimos hasta aquel lugar, las calles que lo rodeaban era muy solas… llegamos a una casa abandonada era la que coincidía con la dirección que nos había dado el detective… Los policías prepararon sus armas y algunos se encontraban en el techo del lugar listo para detener a Jacob… no me dejaron ni a mí, ni a Charlie hacer nada, así que solo pudimos permanecer a unos cuantos metros cerca de la casa… Largos minutos pasaron y no salían, el tiempo se me hacia eterno… Hasta que escuche un disparo y me quede estático, no podía moverme, ni articular palabra… ¡nada! ¿Y si le había pasado algo a bella?... todo eso paso en una fracción de segundos… El alma me volvió al cuerpo cuando vi A MI Bella salir ilesa acompañada de unos guardias… no podía decir lo mismo de Jacob, el había muerto, solo pudimos ver como trasladaban su cadáver tapado a una ambulancia… después de este acontecimiento lleve a Bela a un hospital para que la revisaran, cuando nos confirmaron que ella y el bebe estaban sanos y salvos compramos los boletos y nos dirigimos rumbo a nuestro hogar en New York…

**Bella Pov**

En el avión Edward todo el tiempo estuvo preguntándome como me sentía, me acariciaba y me daba muchos besos… tantos que hasta las personas se nos quedaban viendo… ¡pero qué más da! , lo único que nos importaba era que éramos felices de nuevo, sin interrupciones, sin un sádico loco que nos persiguiera amargando nuestras vidas…

Cuando pisamos el suelo del aeropuerto de New york nos encontramos con todos los Cullen allí, estaba feliz después de tantos meses volvía a ver a mis hijos, a Alice, Emmett… a todos… estaba ¡FELIZ!...

Mis pequeños salieron corriendo en mi dirección…

-Mami…Mamiiii – gritaban los dos- te extrañamos mucho mami- dijo Elli… yo me puse a su altura y los abrace, cargue a Anthony y los llene de besos y abrazos a los dos… Edward nos abrazo y nos dirigimos al auto, para ir directo a nuestra casa…

Estábamos los 4 sentados en la sala viendo tv, Edward a mi lado abrazándome y besando mi cuello y Elli y Anthony del otro lado, estábamos esperando que se hiciera la hora para ir al doctor, ya tenía 8 meses y todavía no sabíamos si seria niño o niña, por que se tapaba con algo…

Dejamos a los niños con Esme y nos dirigimos al hospital…

Habíamos estado esperando media hora hasta que oímos que me llamaban

-Isabella Swan la doctora Marian la espera…- entramos al consultorio y la doctora me recibió muy amable como siempre…

-Hola Bella ¿cómo te has sentido?, quizás hoy sabremos que tendrás, solo si se deja ver… pasamos a la camilla, la doctora me puso el gel, y empezó a pasar un aparato por mi vientre…- Oh no puede ser- decía la doctora, ya me tenia preocupada…

-¿Que no puede ser doctora?- le pregunte ansiosa esperando que me respondiera cuanto antes…

-Bueno Bella, tendrás que hacer más espacio en tu casa- ¿más espacio? Y más o menos para que… me pregunte mentalmente- vas a tener 2 bebes Bella- ¿Queeeeeeee? ¿Esto no podía estar pasando o sí?- y será una niña y un niño…- me quede sin palabras, Edward estaba que no cavia de la felicidad, después de salir del hospital fuimos a casa de sus padres a recoger a los niños, dimos la noticia allí y después de muchas felicitaciones nos fuimos a nuestra casa…. Dejamos a los niños en sus habitaciones y nos fuimos juntos a la nuestra… cuando ya casi me estaba quedando dormida, sentí que Edward me daba besos en mi hombro…

-Gracias Bella- me dijo…

-Gracias ¿por qué?

-Por nuestros hijos, por perdonarme, por tu amor y por lo que nos queda de vida juntos… Te Amo no sabes cuánto…

-Yo también te amo Edward, y gracias a ti también…..- después de eso nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, que no se podía explicar con palabras…

**Ya queda solo un cap. Para el final :`( , ¿2 bebes? Wou se ve que ellos el tiempo definitivamente no lo pierden.**

**¿Qué opinan? , denle clic al lindo botoncito del Review no les cuesta nada **

**Besos desde Venezuela**

**GABY.**


	22. El Fin

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la historia es producto de mi Imaginación, porque sencillamente adoro Twilight :D**

**Cap. 22 **

"**El Fin"**

**Bella Pov**

Ya era la hora de tener a mis dos angelitos, sentía fuertes contracciones, no aguantaba más…, me llevaron al quirófano, y después de una ardua labor me dejaron en la habitación "215" del hospital, estaba cansada, había sido el día más agotador de mi vida…

-Hola Amor como ¿te sientes?- me pregunto Edward entrando a la habitación.

-Bien Cielo, ya quiero ver a Daniel y a Alexa- así le habíamos puesto a nuestros bebes…

-Deben de ser hermosos como tu- me dijo Edward… y allí estaba mi sonrojo otra vez… ¡Ja! Quien lo diría después de estar con Edward Mínimo como 10 años, me seguía sonrojando cada vez que me decía cosas bonitas… creo que eso nunca lo superaría siempre seria la Bella que se sonroja por todo…

Pasada una hora una enfermera trajo a los bebes… no los dio y se fue…

-Que hermosa es Alexa– dijo Edward cargándola, mientras yo tomaba a Daniell…

-y Daniell también, los 2 son hermosos…

Luego de un rato llegaron Alice, Emmett, Rose… y toda la familia Cullen incluyendo a Elli y Anthony que querían conocer a sus nuevos hermanitos…

Ya Habían Pasado Muchos Años Elli tenía 12 toda una señorita, Anthony 8, Alexa y Daniell 4 Y nuestro Angelito Más pequeño tenía 2… ¡sí! Hace 2 años que había tenido a Alan… y ahora los 7 vivíamos felices, obviamente tuvimos que mudarnos ya en nuestra antigua casa no había tanto espacio… Edward y Anthony le espantaban los pretendientes a Elli… pobres niños no resistían al "Escuadrón Ultra Secreto Cullen", ¡Dios Ellos y sus inventos! Pero que se hace… Mientras los demás iban a la escuela, yo ocupaba mi tiempo cuidando de Alan… Como los amaba, no podía imaginar un mundo sin ellos, ellos eran mi sol, mi vida, mi todo…

Era una tarde como todas y estaba preparando la cena, mientras Alan veía la TV, escuche el ruido de un auto estacionarse, cuando mire por la ventana vi a mis 4 hijos corriendo hacia la puerta… los recibí con un abrazo y un beso a cada uno hasta que Edward entro y me dio un apasionado beso…

-¡Mama!, ¡Papa!, eso es asqueroso- se escuchaban los gritos de Anthony- ¿lo tienen que hacer en mi presencia?- Edward se retiro unos cuantos centímetros y se empezó a reír, Elli y yo nos unimos a su risa, Anthony cada vez que Edward y yo nos besábamos decía eso…

-Hijo Cálmate, no te pongas celoso cielo, Ahí Bella Para todos…- nos empezamos a reír todos incluido Alan… después de nuestro momento cómico, nos fuimos a cenar… luego los niños se bañaron seguido de Edward y después yo, ya en mi habitación me puse mi pijama y me recosté en mi cama, Edward entro y se recostó junto A mí, nos abrazamos, y nos dimos un perfecto beso… ¡No lo podía Creer!, estaba junto a Edward el hombre al cual amaba y amaría por el resto de mi vida, a pesar de los obstáculos que la vida nos interpuso en el camino, supimos superarlos, con dificultades pero lo hicimos, y ahora estaríamos juntos por siempre, rodeados de nuestros 5 hijos y quizás más, no lo sé el tiempo es el que decidiría, pero yo ahora podía vivir el presente y debía disfrutarlo al máximo, yo aun tenía 31 años, se podía decir que era joven todavía, pero uno nunca sabe, la vida es corta y la muerte llega cuando uno menos se lo espera, disfrutaría todo cada minuto de mi vida hasta que me tocara partir y decir adiós, para dejar este mundo, pero aun así amaría a Edward donde quiera que estuviese…

-Te Amo Edward Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir y aun mas allá… Para Siempre, Por Toda Una Eternidad, sea donde sea, En El Cielo o En La Tierra Siempre Te Amare…

-"Por Siempre y Para Siempre", a donde quiera que el destino nos lleve, siempre estaremos juntos amándonos así sea en la vida o en la muerte, porque estoy seguro que una vida después de esta no será suficiente para amarte…-

**Fin **

**Esta historia ha llegado a su fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, dejen sus Reviews, eso me alegraría mucho…**

**Tengo una nueva historia se llama, "Los Errores, se Pagan", aquí el prologo:**

"_Un rompimiento, una nueva relación, un embarazo inesperado, un matrimonio, maltratos verbales, una violación y una enfermedad que causa una muerte/ _Estaba embarazada de su ex-novio, con solo dieciocho años, y acababa de comenzar la universidad/_Porque a Jasper le importaba tanto, ¿Él sabía algo que yo no?/__¡No!, el no se merece conocerla siquiera, que se quede con su zorra/No puedo creerlo Bella, ¿tan rápido te revolcaste con otro?, yo creía que las mujeres se tomaban mal las separaciones, pero veo que tu no, eres una pequeña zorra"_

**Espero que se pasen por allí y le den clic al lindo botón del Review :D**

**Besos desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


	23. INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE

Hola chicas como están, pasaba por aquí para anunciarles mi nueva historia, se llama "Los errores se pagan" pásense por allí léanla y dejen sus Reviews :D

Besos desde Venezuela

GABY


End file.
